Avec toi
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Un retour d'enquête difficile, une rupture en trop... Un énorme besoin de compagnie! Traduction de la fic Beside you de TH3LASTHOP3 !


_Coucou me revoila sur fanfiction :D et oui je ne vous ai pas oubliés et pour me faire (encore) pardonner de l'attente sur mes Fictions en cours, je vous poste une OS, que j'ai traduite d'après l'OS Beside You, de TH3LASTHOP3. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de remarques ou suggestions par rapport à des phrases mal traduites! :D Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>"When your tears are spent<em>

_on your last pretense_

_and your tired eyes refuse to close_

_and sleep in your defense._

_When it's in your spine_

_like you've walked for miles_

_and the only thing you want is just_

_to be still for a while"_

Kate rentrait du travail tôt ce soir là, l'affaire qu'ils venaient de résoudre avait été une torture dans tous les sens du mot. Le tueur était un garçon de 17ans qui avait tué un autre garçon pour le viol de sa petite amie. A la fin, il n'a pas voulu abandonner et Kate avait du le descendre. Après être rentrée au commissariat, elle avait attrapé sa veste, et Castle lui avait proposé de la raccompagner. Elle avait refusée, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser la voir ainsi. Pleurer de tout son cœur, car à l'intérieur, ce qu'elle éprouvait pour cet enfant n'avait rien à voir avec son travail.

Elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, et une voix crier:

_ Kate? C'était Josh. Ses sentiments de tristesse furent surmontés par ceux de frustration, elle lui avait précédemment envoyé un texto lui demandant de ne pas venir ce soir, lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'une nuit pour elle. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas reçu le message. Elle se leva et alla à la porte pour le saluer, ou plutôt le faire sortir.

_ Je t'ai dit que je voulait être seule, ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

Il la regarda, bouche bée.

_ Kate? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu as pleuré!

Elle secoua la tête.

_ S'il te plaît. J'ai juste besoin d'être seule ce soir. Il ne se sentit pas concerné. Déçu, mais pas concerné. Cette déception tourna bien vite à la colère.

_ J'en suis malade, Kate! Tu conserves tout pour toi, tu ne me dis jamais ce qui se passe!

Elle fit un pas vers la porte.

_ Laisse moi, s'il te plait.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'ils n'allaient nulle part, il essaya un autre moyen et lui exposa un ultimatum:

_ Kate, si je sors d'ici, je pars pour de bon.

C'est alors qu'elle laissa court à toutes ses frustrations retenues trop longtemps.

_ Bien! Dégage, il était temps!

Josh la regardait maintenant énervé.

_ Très bien. Je m'en vais. Ait une bonne vie, détective.

Le mot détective sortit de sa bouche comme une insulte, et il quitta l'appartement en fermant la porte. Quand il eut quitté la pièce, Kate se laissa aller contre la porte en sanglotant incontrolablement. La nuit allait de pis en pis.

Après quelques minutes, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire, se verser un verre de vin, et s'assit sur le canapé. Tout cela venait-il réellement de se passer? Avait-elle rompu avec Josh aussi facilement? Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucun regret, mais elle se sentait seule.

Après avoir siégé sur le canapé un certain temps, en pensant à tout et rien, elle décida qu'il était peut-être temps de se coucher. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Si c'était Josh, se dit-elle, elle lui tirerait dessus, et sans regrets. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, avec un visage furieux, elle ne tomba pas sur Josh, mais sur Castle transportant des fleurs et de la nourriture chinoise.

_"When you're overwhelmed_

_and you've lost your breath_

_and the space between the things you know_

_is blurry nontheless_

_When you try to speak_

_but you make no sound_

_and the words you want are out of reach_

_but they've never been so loud"_

_ Hey! Dit-il.

Son visage changea en un instant, de colère à surprise.

_ Castle? Demanda-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici?

Il désigna la paquet de chinois du menton.

_ Je pensais que tu n'avais pas encore mangé, et je sais que tu désirais être seule mais après les évènements d'aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que quiconque devait te laisser seule.

Kate le regarda dans les yeux, et vit ce qui manquait à Josh. Un préoccupation purement innocente pour son bien-être. Cette préoccupation même qui l'amenait à s'inviter dans son appartement. En posant la nourriture sur le comptoir, il tourna vers elle un regard sombre.

_ Tu vas bien?

Elle le regarda, les larmes montant aux yeux, et pendant une minute, elle ne dit rien. Et d'un coup, elle s'effondra en sanglots dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Il la serra contre lui, lui frottant le dos en la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Essayant de lui faire penser à autre chose, il lui demanda:

_ Où est Josh?

A la mention du nom de son récemment ex petit ami, elle releva la tête vers lui et murmura:

_ Parti…

Le cœur de Castle se serra.

_ Parti… comme parti?

Elle hocha la tête et lui dit entre deux sanglots:

_ Il est venu alors que je lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui dire que je désirais rester seule. Nous nous sommes disputés, a propos de moi, que je n'ouvrais pas assez mon cœur, et il est parti, en disant que c'était fini.

Castle la serra contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant au sommet de la tête, tandis qu'elle continuait à pleurer.

Elle pleurait pour le garçon qu'elle avait descendu, pour la relation qui venait de s'achever, et pour un million d'autres raisons.

Kate leva les yeux vers lui:

_ Promets moi que tu ne renonceras pas à moi.

Il la regarda.

_ Quoi? Jamais, Kate. Je te l'ai dit, _toujours, _et je le pensais.

Elle sourit à l'évocation _du _mot. C'était devenu une sorte d'accord tactile entre eux, peu importe le moment, ils seraient là pour l'un ou l'autre. Peut importe pourquoi.

Castle avait respecté sa part de promesse, il avait été là pour elle à chaque fois. Il était le rocher dans sa vie, tout le reste étant l'eau qui coule.

_"if your heart wears thin_

_I will hold you up_

_and I will hide you_

_when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you"_

Et puis à ce moment là, une révélation frappa Beckett. Celle qu'elle avait passé l'été à refouler. Elle était amoureuse de Richard Castle. Quand la réalisation de ses sentiments la frappa, elle arrêta de pleurer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Mangeons. Il lui sourit.

_ Oui, madame.

Ils mangèrent, burent du vin, parlèrent de la vie et Castle de la façon dont Alexis grandissait trop vite à ses yeux, Kate lui donnant des indices sur sa façon de fonctionner avec elle. Pendant un moment, ce fut agréable de pouvoir simplement se détendre.

Un peu avant minuit, ils parlaient encore. Après que Castle eut regardé sa montre, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit, avec un pincement au cœur évident:

_ Je dois y aller, il est tard…

Kate entendit ces mots, et avant même qu'elle puisse envisager une réponse, elle laissa échapper:

_ Tu peux toujours rester ici ce soir?

Face à l'air surpris de Castle, elle lui dit:

_ Quoi, vous ne pouvez pas rester avec moi à cause de mon air de détective endormie?

Kate le regarda et il sourit. La détective prit une grande inspiration, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle rampa sur le divan et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_ Monsieur Castle, j'ai l'intention de vous tenir éveillée… pour cela.

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa. Au début, ses lèvres ne répondirent pas, trop abasourdies pour faire quelque chose. Mais quand il sentit qu'elle se reculait, il la tira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser. Elle passa sa lèvre sur sa langue inférieure, quémandant l'entrée, et il lui accorda. C'est alors que commença un ballet frénétique, chaque langue explorant la bouche de l'autre, prises dans un duel que chaque côté gagnait à sa manière. Ses mains se mirent à explorer chaque courbe d'elle. Elle le sentit, et prit sa main pour le conduire dans sa chambre à coucher. Kate le poussa sur le lit, et s'assit sur lui à califourchon, l'embrassant intensément et mordant tout ce qu'elle trouvait, son lobe d'oreille, sa peau exposée dans son cou. Elle sentait sa moitié inférieure s'exciter et sourit contre sa bouche. Elle descendit du lit et commença à se déshabiller sensuellement face à lui, et vit la faim de son corps dans ses yeux, excités encore plus dès qu'elle fit tomber le dernier rampart à sa nudité. Elle décida que c'était son tour, et elle l'aida a enlever son pantalon. Elle le prit dans sa main, le caressant doucement, et sa respiration se fit irrégulière, elle savait qu'elle devait stopper si elle voulait que ça dure. La pensée avait à peine traversé son esprit qu'elle se retrouva sur le lit, lui au dessus, et il se pencha pour prendre doucement ses seins nus dans sa bouche, le embrassant doucement. Elle arqua le dos dans son plaisir, et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, lui faisant comprendre que s'il continuait elle ne durerait pas longtemps non plus.

_ Rick, réussit-elle à sortir entre deux hoquets de plaisir. Maintenant.

Il hocha la tête et entra doucement en elle. Elle gémit de plaisir quand il commença un long et lent va et vient, avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait l'absorber.

Inutile de préciser qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kate explose d'un orgasme intense, le plus intense jamais vécu, et Rick la suivit peu après. Il s'effondra dans le lit à côté d'elle, et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque ralentir au fur et a mesure de leur détente. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle le regarda dans les yeux:

_ Hey, Rick.

Il plongea son regarda au fond du sien.

_ Oui?

_ Je t'aime. Je suis désolée s'il m'a fallu si longtemps pour m'en rendre compte.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira d'un sourire.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, à la fois étonné que même en période de tragédie, l'amour brisait tout.

_ Je t'aime plus, dit-il avec un ton enfantin.

_ Castle, ne me pousse pas à sortir mes menottes, la prévint Kate. Il rit et la serra contre lui, sa vie avec Kate Beckett serait intéressante en effet, mais il serait à ses côtés, comme il lui avait promis. **_ALWAYS_**.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Je mérite une petite review? n'ayez pas honte de lire du M ;)<br>Si vous voulez la lire en VO, allez sur le profil de TH3LASTHOP3!  
>Bisous bisous<em>

_XOXO_


End file.
